Learning to Love
by fmfg
Summary: Story of the Cullens moving to a new town.  Renesmee befriends a shy quiet girl, Lauren, who has a past of her own.  What truths will come out when she imprints on one of the pack?
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Love: This is my first Twilight fanfic and will be a two part (at least that is the plan for now), enjoy!

Renesmee's point of view:

I fidgeted as I watched the trees zoom by while my father drove into town. I became more and more anxious as we grew closer to school. This was my first time going to a public school and I had no idea what to expect. I didn't know if people would accept me or if I would make friends. I liked my family but I wanted to make some normal human friends and feel like a girl my age would.

"You'll be fine Renesmee," my father said glancing up in the rearview mirror.

_I hope you are right dad_ I thought.

"There is nothing to worry about dear," mom said turing around in the front seat and patting my hand, "After a few days you'll get into the routine of things."

"Thanks mom," I said smiling trying to calm my fears.

Dad pulled up to the school and I eyed the tall buildings as I stepped out of the car. In the space next to ours Uncle Emmett and Jasper and Aunt Alice and Rosalie stepped out of Uncle Emmett's jeep. Uncle Emmett winked at me as Aunt Rosalie gave me a smile as they walked towards the office. Aunt Alice linked her arm with me as we started walking towards the school as well.

I felt Uncle Jasper's calming waves run through me as we stepped into the office which I was grateful for. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie already had their schedules in hand and made their way to their class while walking hand in hand.

I stepped up the office window with my dad, and I rehearsed the story of us being siblings rather than father/daughter in my mind.

"Edward and Renesmee Mason," he told the receptionist giving her a small smile.

"Here you are dears," handing us a piece of paper each, but she didn't take her eyes off my dad.

"Thank you," I said in a small voice.

I turned to give the rest of my family room to get their schedules as I eyed my own. I had English first something that I was good at.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" dad asked low enough for human ears to miss.

"No, that's alright," I told him, "I'd kind of like to do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes dad," I said.

"If you are sure," he said.

"You know I'm starting to think I should have gone to kindergarten for a week so we could get past leaving your kid at school thing," I said dryly.

"Funny," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you later," I told him as I waved to my parents before heading out of the office.

The school luckily was small so I found my first class quickly and was directed to a seat by the teacher. My seat was next to a skinny girl with long brown hair. She was looking down at her hands while the rest of the class interacted with each other. I watched the rest of the class while gathering my courage to talk to the girl next to me.

Just as I was about to say hi to the girl the teacher started the class. I listened intently throughout the whole class as she talked, enjoying the topic of Romeo and Juliet. After the class was over I gathered my courage to talk to the girl next to me as she packed up her things while keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Hi I'm Renesmee," I said.

The girl looked up with wide eyes and hesitating, "I'm Lauren," she said meekly.

"I'm new here," I said as I pulled out my schedule, "Could you show me where my next class is?"

"Sure," she said looking down at her feet, "What do you have next?"

"Um history with Robins," I said.

"That class is right next to mine," she said as we made our way to the door.

We walked quietly as Lauren continued to look at her feet. We quickly came to our next classes.

"I'll see you after class," I said giving her a small smile.

"Sure," she said looking a little surprised.

I walked into my history class which didn't go as quickly or was enjoyable as English was. I finished my class. I walked out hoping to find Lauren but she wasn't in site. I found my next classes on my own and before I knew it I was walking into the cafeteria. I looked around the huge room to see if any of my family members were there.

I spotted several people I recognized from my classes as I made my way to a table where no one else was sitting before I saw Lauren eating at a table by herself. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Is it alright if I sat with you," I asked.

"I don't mind," she said looking a little surprised at the fact that I was talking to her.

"Do you have any other friends sitting with you," I said hoping to start a conversation with her.

"I usually eat alone," she said.

"Oh," I said trying to think of something to say.

"May we sit with you guys," Alice said smiling ear to ear.

"Sure," I said, "Lauren this is my foster sister Alice and my foster brother Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said and Jasper nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

Alice and I started to ask her questions and after a few moments she started to seem more relaxed, I'm sure she had some help from Uncle Jasper's special power. After lunch Lauren and I had the same two classes before the end of the day. After our last class was over we walked out to the parking lot.

"Do you take the bus home?" I asked.

"No I usually walk," she said, "It's not far from here.

"Oh maybe my brother can give you a lift," I told her.

"I wouldn't want to give Jasper any trouble," she said.

"Well my other brother," I said, it was still strange calling dad my brother.

"How many siblings do you live with," she asked.

"Well there is Alice, Rosaline, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett," I told her, "Oh and Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah and some of their other friends who are more of friends of the family."

"Wow you're foster parents must like kids," she said.

"They are really great people," I told her.

"Hello Renesmee," I heard my father's voice say behind me.

"Hey da…Edward," I said turning to face him to find him and my mom standing holding hands.

"How was your day?" mom asked.

"Great," I said smiling big, "This is Lauren, we have three classes together. Can we give her a ride home?"

_Please daddy, please _I thought _I can really see myself being friends with her. _

"Sure," he said nodding and giving Lauren a curious glance.

Lauren quietly slid into my parent's back seat looking down at her hands once again and I hoped that I would get to know the girl behind the shell. I asked Lauren questions as we got closer to her house which turned out to be a small one story around ten minutes drive from school.

"Thanks for taking me home," she said quietly before she got out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I said before Lauren closed the door.

We drove in silence as my dad drove faster than he did on the way to Lauren's house.

"She's nice," I said quietly.

"A little quiet," mom commented, "But I like her."

"She has some interesting thoughts," dad said, "Almost as if she's from a different time."

"Hmm," I said thinking of my new friend and before I knew it we pulled into the driveway of out new house.

I stepped out and my eyes quickly feel upon my best friend standing on the porch giving me a big smile. I made my way over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too Nessie," Jacob said pulling away but keeping his arms around my waist, "How was school?"

"Good," I told him, "I made a new friend."

"I'm glad," he said.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the house, butterflies filled my stomach as he kept my hand in his. It had been only a few weeks since we told each other of our feelings and reaching the final stage of being imprints. I put my bag down on my bed and plopped down as Jacob sat on the chair near my desk.

"So are you going to tell me about school?" he said grinning and my breath was taken away from his smile.

"Um, it was good," I told him before I launched in my day at school and making what I hoped was a new friend.

"See you'll be fine in school nothing for you to worry about," he told me.

_Easy for you to say _I told him after putting my hand on his cheek _you didn't even have to finish school. _

"True," he said putting his hand on top of mine keeping my hand on his cheek.

I sent him images of joy that I got from him holding my hand on his cheek.

"I enjoy it too," he said leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips.

I felt my face grow warm before he pulled away.

"Nessie, Jacob dinner!" we heard grandma call from down stairs.

We walked down stairs once again hand in hand where we found all of my family members as well as Seth and Leah eating dinner with us. We talked and laugh and I felt glad to have such an amazing family.

Lauren's point of view:

I watched the Volvo drive out of site amazed that so many people had actually been nice to me; it was almost like having friends. I knew it was to good to last, it always was. It always seemed like someone tried to befriend me every so often but the friendship (if you could call it that) would cease to exist after a few weeks as if they knew what I really was, a freak. I sighed turning away from the window and with a wave of my hand the blinds closed and with another wave of my hand the radio turned on.

I started on my homework before starting on dinner. As it cooked I let my thoughts drift over my history. I had always been…different and I always knew it from the time I was little. I was born in the 1950's and had stopped aging when I was 16. My parents had passed away when I was 17 due to old age.

Luckily I was well off enough that I could support myself for some time. But I was lonely and I kept myself isolated away from others because I didn't want them to know about my powers. I was sure that there were more people out there like me who also had supernatural abilities. I always got an uneasy feeling when I thought about it that there were others out there like me and that some, I was sure, may see me as unique and would try and hurt me.

I brushed those thoughts aside as I ate dinner, watched TV, and went to bed. I woke up early the next morning and went to school. The next week flew by and to my amazement I found myself growing closer to Renesmee instead of us drifting apart. It seems that the Cullen's foster children were just as different as I was but they seemed to be the only people that I felt truly comfortable around.

"So would you like to come over to my place tonight," Renesmee asked as we walked to our last class of the day on Friday.

"Are you sure," I said, "I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother," she said, "I already asked Esme; she'd love to have you."

"If you are sure," I said.

"I'm sure Lauren," she told me, "You were my first friend here and I'd love you to meet the rest of my family. You'll also get to meet Jacob and some of his friends."

"That would be great," I said as an uneasy feeling swept through me.

"You alright," she asked me.

"Yeah…"I said speaking quietly and down at my feet, "Not sure they will like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Renesmee asked, "I like you."

"I know," I said, "I just…I just don't fit in well with other people."

I looked back up at her face to see her with a particular expression on her face.

"What?" I asked, "Did I say something?"

"No," she said as she avoided my eyes, "Just thought of something."

"You girls ready to go," I heard Renesmee's brother's voice behind me say.

"Sure thing d…Edward," Renesmee said.

The car ride home was quiet as Edward drove us to their house. We pulled up to a large white house that had many large windows in it.

"Your house is beautiful," I whispered to Renesmee.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

Standing on the porch was a tall Native American man with broad chest and shoulders, he had a big smile on his face and he kept his eyes on Renesmee. _This must be Jacob _I thought. Renesmee had told me that she had a unique relationship with their family friend, Jacob, but I hadn't imagined it to be like this. _I hope someone will look at me like that _I thought since I had been alone for too long since my parents had passed.

Renesmee gave Jacob a quick hug before turning back to me.

"Lauren," she said, "This is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"You too," he said shaking my hand, I noticed his hand was unnaturally warm, "Nessie told me a lot about you."

"You too," I said giving him a small smile.

I walked into their house amazed at how spacious the living area was. I saw a woman that looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties walking down the stairs.

"You must be Lauren," she said smiling at me gently.

I nodded as she came down the stairs, I felt instantly calm around her and she reminded me of my own mother in many ways.

"I'm Esme," she said shaking my hand as well, and I noticed how cold her hands were.

_What is up with people and their body temperatures being so abnormal? _I thought.

"We are just going to study," Renesmee said, "and then we will be down for dinner."

"That sounds nice," Esme said smiling at the both of us, "I'm sure it won't be long, you know how hungry the boys get."

"Of course," Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

Renesmee and I walked up to her bedroom and started on our homework as we talked quietly while we worked.

"So you and Jacob are a lot closer than I thought," I said.

"Yeah we've been close ever since I…we were young," she said a light blush coming to her cheeks, "My grandpa is friends with his dad and I've known him ever since I was born."

"So are you two…together," I said.

"Sort of," she told me.  
"But he seem so much older than you," I said.

"People have told me that I look older than I am," Renesmee said avoiding my eyes.

We continued to work in silence before Esme called us down for dinner. We walked down stairs and into the large dining room that was filled with many people. Half of them I knew from school. The other half were males that looked similar in build to Jacob. Many were already scooping food onto their plates; I did notice that the only ones that were eating were Jacob and the men who looked similar to him.

Jacob smiled as Renesmee walked into the room and I couldn't help feel a pang of loneliness once again. I sat to the left side of Renesmee as Jacob sat on her other side. I took a little of everything and found that is delicious.

"This is wonder food," I said quietly to Esme who was sitting next me.

"Thank you dear," she said, "I've had a lot of practice cooking for everyone."

"Where is Embry," a boy across from Jacob asked.

"He's…"Jacob said looking sideways at me before looking back again, "He's taking a run still, he should be back soon, he knows we are having dinner around now and he doesn't miss out on Esme's food."

We ate as everyone talked with each other, it was nice to be around so many people and I felt comfortable with them just like I was with Renesmee.

"Oh good dinner is ready," a male voice said from the door way.

I looked up to see a Native American man who was broad and tall, but not as tall as the other males in the room. He started to walk towards his chair when our eyes met and he stopped in his tracks. His mouth opened and closed several times making him look like a goldfish.

_Oh gosh he knows about my secret _I thought.

"Oh no Embry not you too," said Seth, who's name I had picked up from conversations.

"Seth," Jacob said in a low warning voice.

I was surprised to see Seth turn back to his food as Embry, I had guessed from the person they had mentioned earlier sat across from me. I looked down at my plate and I could feel the weight of his stare on me still and I shifted in place. I looked back up at him and I was drawn to what I saw there in his eyes. They were kind and gentle, and it was almost like what I saw when Jacob looked at Renesmee.

Conversations around us have started up again but I hardly noticed and I felt as if everything had changed now and I knew it had to do with Embry. I twisted my hands in my lap as I kept sneaking glances up at Embry. He started eating but didn't take his eyes off of me, I felt uncomfortable by his stare but happy at the same time. After dinner Renesmee and I helped clear the table.

"So what is up with Embry," I whispered.

"Um, I don't think I'm the right person to explain that," she said, "You should ask him."

"I don't think I could…I mean how I am supposed to ask him?" I whispered loudly hoping that no one hear me, "I mean what would I say…"

"I know it's confusing," she said quietly, "But…but he'll tell you everything."

"Alright," I whispered as we finished cleaning up.

We turned to go back to her room to see Jacob and Embry standing by the kitchen door way. Jacob had guarded eyes and Embry had the similar look in his eyes as before.

I swallowed hard as Renesmee said "We'll let you two talk."

"Alright," Embry muttered as Jacob and Renesmee walked past Embry.

I felt rooted to the spot and time stood still as we looked at each other.

From Embry's point of view:

I pulled on my cloths and took a deep breath smelling Esme's cooking from outside. I also smelled a different, new scent that I hadn't ever smelled before. I walked towards the dining room where I could hear the chatter of the Cullen's and the pack. I walked towards the dinning room glad to be done with my shift.

"Oh good dinner is ready," I said stepping into the room.

I looked up into the room and saw a girl sitting next to Nessie and my whole life changed. I felt myself being pulled to her, into her eyes. I saw fear enter them and I felt concern. I wanted to protect her and care for her. I had felt the feeling of imprinting second hand from others but it was different experiencing it firsthand.

"Oh no Embry not you too," Seth said loudly breaking my trance from my imprint.

I was aware of all of the eyes on me but I didn't care, and I took my seat which was luckily right across from her. I didn't think I could stand being away too far away from her. I studied her as I ate not tasting anything I put into my mouth. She looked down at her hand and snuck glances up at me.

I could tell she wasn't used to my attention and that she seemed to be insecure by it. I hoped to be the one build that confidence and to show her how much she was worth. Dinner finished quickly and I watched her start to help Renesmee clear the table and started towards me and when Jacob stopped me.

"Let's talk outside," he said.

I followed him outside knowing he wanted to talk to me before I could go back inside and not leave her again.

"What do you think I should say to her," I asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jacob said, "Renesmee has told me a lot about her and she seems very insecure and is very shy. I may be best to take it slow with her."

"I'll do whatever she needs me to do," I said.

"I know you will," Jacob said, "its part of being an imprint."

We walked back inside and walked toward the kitchen where Renesmee was finishing up dishes with my angel. They were talking quietly with their heads bent towards each other, Jacob and I stood back letting them finish their conversation. They turned towards us and the room fell silent. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"We'll let you two talk," Renesmee said, her and Jacob left the room.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I found my voice.

I'm going to hate to leave it here but look for the next part soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to love part two and we start off from Lauren's point of view.

I stood rooted to the spot as Embry and I continued to look at each other. It had only been a few moments but it seemed like forever before he spoke.

"I'm Embry," he said almost cautiously as if anything he would say would make me even more nervous by his unusual behavior.

"I'm Lauren," I said I said quietly that I almost whispered it.

"I..I ne…" he frowned as if he didn't know where to start with why he was acting the way he was or how I could have gained his attention, "Would you like to have coffee with me?"

I blinked several times, I had never been asked to go out with a man before.

"Sure," I told him.

"Would it be too fast to go tonight," he said expectantly.

"No," I said hesitating.

He grinned and I couldn't feel happy at the fact that he was.

"I'll go see if we can borrow one of the Cullen's cars," he said.

"Alright," I said quietly as he left the room quickly.

I hugged myself around my middle. Butterflies came into my stomach as I thought about spending time with Embry alone; I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him. I also felt afraid as well. I knew that I usually didn't have lasting relationships with people and that I couldn't lose Embry and he was somehow an important person in my life, maybe even the most important person. I usually didn't feel comfortable around others because of my powers but something told me that he wasn't a normal human either. I knew that others existed just like me living in secret and isolating themselves from other humans.

Embry came quickly back into the room with car keys in his hand which broke me of my thoughts.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded following him out into the garage where we used Edward's Volvo to drive towards a small coffee shop in town. I ordered a small hot chocolate while Embry got a coffee and two muffins. I eyed him as he ate both muffins quickly as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Aren't you full from dinner?" I asked.

"Um a little," he said, "Fast metabolism, runs in my genes."

"Oh," I said looking over his broad form and muscles.

I looked back into his eyes as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but let my shell start to crack around him. I felt as though I would open myself up to him more than I had anyone else. Embry then started into asking me questions about how I grew up, my likes, and dislikes: all of the typical questions that you would ask on the first date or so I had heard. Several hours later I felt myself yawn, I felt exhausted from getting up early for school.

"I should get you home," Embry said looking as if he was opposed to the idea.

"I am rather tired," I admitted, not wanting to leave either if I was being honest.

We both stood going for the door walking in a comfortable silence. He drove me back to my place enjoying each other's company. When we got to my place Embry walked to my door. I pulled out my key and turned and stopped to look at Embry. I became lost into his eyes as I watched his emotions flash across his eyes as I looked into them.

"Would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Lauren?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered again.

"I really like you," told me.

"I think…I know I like you too," I told him.

"Good," he said placing his warm, large hand on my cheek.

If I didn't already feel so at ease with him I would have bolted away from him if it was anyone else touching me like that.

"Please let me know if I am moving too fast for you," he said.

"I will," I said smiling, glad that he seemed to know what I needed.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night Embry," I said softly.

I turned and opened the door. I stepped inside and looked into the Embry's eyes one last time before shutting the door behind me. I leaned up against the door as I felt surprised at how I felt about the man I had just met.

Over the next couple of weeks life seemed to change even more. There was no denying that there was some strange kind of bond that was between Embry and me, even though I tried to ignore it in the beginning especially the day after our first date. As time wore on I couldn't help but ignore him for long. I felt comfortable about talking to him about things that I hadn't been able to talk to about anything before with the exception of my powers.

One day after school Renesmee and I were walking towards her brother's car when I realized that Embry was standing leaning up against a car with his arms folded across his broad chest and smiling at me. I couldn't but help grin back. I noticed several girls checking out Embry as they passed him which made me frown but he luckily kept his eyes on me.

"I'll see you later," Renesmee said quietly.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"I think he wants to spend some time with you alone," she said smiling.

"Alright," I said blushing as I thought about our earlier arguments that had to do with Embry's feelings for me and my insecurities, "I'll talk to you later."

"Let me know how it goes," she said.

"I will," I called over my shoulder as I neared Embry and she continued to Edward's car.

"Hey," he said pushing off of his car and smiling at me.

"Hi," I said meekly not be believing that he was here to pick me up from school.

"How was your day," he asked.

"Alright," I said, "You?"

"Slow," he told me.

"Oh didn't you work today?" I asked as he walked me to the passenger's side of the car.

"A little," he said, "But I knew I was going to try and pick you up after school so it went slow."

I blushed as he opened the car door and closed it for me after I sat down. I glance out the review mirror and smirked as I saw the faces of some of the girls at school, I could tell that they didn't believe I was getting into the car with Embry either. We pulled out of the parking spot and slowly made our way out of the parking lot because of the traffic we waited for.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something," Embry said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well…it's about me…" he said.

"Yes," I said turning to look at him thinking maybe he could tell that I was falling for him and he would try and let me down easy.

"I don't want to tell you until we get to the spot I have planned," he said.

"Alright," I said quietly thinking of the worse case scenario as we drove towards the outside of town. We stopped near a path that I had hiked several times during the last couple of years that I had lived here. We both got out of the car and started walking towards the path in a comfortable silence.

"Just up a bit," he said, "I found a perfect place for us to talk."

"Alright," I said.

After ten minutes of walking we stopped next a creek that had a small bridge crossing it and sat down on a large rock that over looked the water. We sat in silence glad that we didn't have to fill the silence with chatter. I glanced over at him and he seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"I want to tell you something," he started, "About myself and I'm not sure what to start. I'm not…not normal. I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him not sure what to say about this. He was silent as what he said sunk in. It was a joke, it had to be. Somehow they knew about me and what I could do and now they were making a joke about it. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of him being able to hurt me like this.

"Lauren what's wrong," he asked as he looked over my face.

"I can't believe you are doing this," I whispered I said as tears started escaping my eyes.

"What," he said, "I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah, right," I said getting up clumsily as I started walking away.

"Please," he said grabbing my hand, "Let me prove it to you, please Lauren don't leave. Just give me a chance."

I turned around and looked into his eyes. I searched them as he stared back at me, I could see nothing but sincerity in them.

"Please let me show you," he said quietly.

"Alright," I said, "Show me."

"I'll be right back," he said turning and running towards the forest.

A few moments later a large grey wolf emerged from the trees. My eyes locked with the wolf's eyes. They were exactly the same as Embry's eyes. My legs shook as realization that he was telling the truth and I wasn't alone in the world of myths and legends. My legs gave way and I buried my head in my hands crying with relief. A couple of moments later I felt Embry return in human form.

"Lauren?" he said gently as I felt him crouch down next to me.

I looked up into his big brown eyes and threw myself into his arms crying out of joy. He held me as I cried glad to have someone who was similar to me.

"Lauren?" he said sounding worried, "Please tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm not alone," I said crying into his chest.  
"What?" he asked pulling away from me looking confused.

"I think I have something to tell you too," I told him, "I'm different too."

"Different how," he said.

"I have…I have," I said trying to say it scared of how he would react to me, "powers, I guess you could say."

"What kinds of 'powers'?" he asked.

"I can make things open and close, turn off or on, even levitate," I started slowly, "with…without touching them."

His mouth opened and closed several times much like the first time I had met him.

"What are you thinking," I whispered afraid that he would leave me.

"Show me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I raised my palm and a twig floated in front of his face and back to the ground.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that?" he said his brows furrowing.

"Because…because I'm not normal," I whispered.

"And turning into a big wolf on cue is?" he said.

"That's true," I said.

"Why did you think I'd leave?" he asked.

"Because," I sighed, "Because I've never fit in with anyone, ever. Anytime someone would try to become my friend it would last for several weeks it would just fizzle out."

"Please understand that I won't leave you," Embry insisted, "Ever, Lauren, I really do care for you."

"Alright," I whispered.

"I'll show you how much you mean to me," Embry insisted, "I won't leave you."

I looked into his eyes hoping that he was telling me the truth.

"So have you met someone that has powers like yours before," Embry asked curiously.

"Well a few times," I said honestly, "Others who don't age like me, who can freeze things or make them really hot. One other person could do what I can. We usually keep to ourselves mainly."

We fell into a compatible silence as I took in everything that I had just learned. I felt so relieved to have people, well werewolves in reality, who were different just like me. Tears filled my eyes at the thought.

"Why are you crying now," he said amused.

"Because I'm not alone anymore," I said.

"No you aren't," he said wiping my tears away.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

I looked into his eyes and saw the tenderness there and I couldn't look away as he took one of my hands in one of his large ones. I looked down feeling overwhelmed by what I saw in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

I felt his warm hand cup my cheek brining my face back up to look at his.

"Lauren what's wrong," he said.

"It…" I started looking into his eyes again knowing that I had to tell him the truth, "I get…scared when you look at me like that."

"Why," he said looking confused.

"Because," I said, "I think it may mean that I may mean you like me more than you should."

"What if I do," he said.

"Because I'm not worth it," I told him all the pent up emotions that I had tried to keep inside of me, "I'm a strange quiet girl who doesn't know how to have relationships with people."

"But you are worth it," Embry said fiercely, "I can't believe you see yourself that way! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I know what it feels like to be different and I've felt that way since I was a teenager, and your difference isn't going to scare me away."

"I…but," I said trying to come up with an argument knowing that he wouldn't listen to me.

"Please don't listen to yourself," he said as he moved both of his hands to cup my face holding my gaze with his, "I care for you so much."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Be brought my forehead to his and I felt completely comfortable with him. His hands moved from my face down my back and down my waist. I closed my eyes and became lost in the moment of him. He rapped my arms around my waist and brought me onto his lap.

"Is this ok?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded surprised at the fact that I felt comfortable being in an intimate position that we were in. I sighed as I laid my head on his chest and his arms held me in place. I didn't know how long we sat there just enjoying each other's company before we left as soon as it started to get dark. We rode in the car to the Cullen's as we held hands. I felt completely content with him.

Little did I know that contentment would turn to fear within moments.

Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Part three of learning to love from Embry's point of view:

I held her hand as we walked towards the Cullens' house for dinner and I couldn't stop grinning. I had told Laruen about being a werewolf and she hadn't run away screaming. We ate dinner with the Cullens and a few other pack members. After I had eaten all of my dinner I took Lauren's hand in mine glad that I had finally imprinted.

Over the next couple of weeks were the best of my life. I spent every afternoon with Lauren once she got out of school. Some days we spent it will the Cullens while Renesmee and Lauren did their homework and other days Lauren would make dinner for me at her house.

"How was school?" I asked Lauren as I drove her to the Cullens' house.

"It was fine," she said quietly shrugging, "Boring, how was your day."

"Slow," I said.

"Slow?" she asked.

"It seemed forever till I got to see you," I said honestly.

"Oh," I said softly and out of the corner of my eye I could see her face turning bright red.

I smiled to myself and took her hand in mine. We pulled up the Cullens' and we got out of the car and walked to the door. Stepping inside I knew something was wrong instantly. It almost reminded me of the time when after Renesmee was born and we were under threat from the Volturi.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around at the faces at the in the living room.

It was silent for a few moments, and I knew something was seriously wrong and it seemed that no one wanted to tell me about that. Eventually Carlisle stepped forward.

"Some of the Volturi are here," Carlisle said, "They have found out about…about Lauren and are interested in…talking to her."

My whole body went rigid and stopped. Lauren had always been afraid of something like this would happen. When she had shared these fears with me I had shrugged them off never thinking that they would be justified. A growl rippled through my chest.

"No," I said fiercely, "They can't talk with her."

"We will do everything we can to avoid that," Carlisle said, "And they have given us until tomorrow to make our choice about talking with them."

I clenched my fists as fear for Lauren hit me. I didn't want to lose her when I just found her. I turned out of the room, I was close to phasing and I needed to run. I didn't know how long I ran for before I went back to the Cullen home. I found Carlisle standing on the stairs looking out into the woods. I pulled my clothes on as I made my way to the house.

My eyes met his worried gaze.

"You know we will work this out," Carlisle said, "We are going to meet them in a clearing, Alice has seen them make their way into a nearby clearing late tomorrow night before the vision disappears. I'm sure it will be like the last time we met with them when they wanted to see Renesmee."

"Thanks Doc," I said quietly as I felt the tension leave me a little, "Is she still here?"

"I think she is helping Renesmee clean up the kitchen," he said smiling softly.

I walked into the house and towards the kitchen. She was there with Renesmee cleaning dishes much like the first night that we had met. _So much has changed since that night_ I thought to myself. Lauren turned as if she could sense my presents there. We moved silently outside not speaking a word but we both knew we needed sometime to be alone together. Once outside I moved my arms around her needing to feel her in my arms.

Her head rested against my chest and I moved my arms up and down her back.

"Are you scared," she asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again," she said, "I'm so afraid that they will do something to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there when the Cullens were planning of what to do tomorrow when they will meet the Volturi," she saw, "I know you will be there when you meet them, what if they hurt you?"

"It's my job to fight them," I told her as I looked into her eyes to find tears there.

"If anything happens," she said the tears filling her eyes.

"I'm more worried about you," I murmured as I rapped my arms around her, "You are the most important part of my life now."

I held Lauren for a long time before we went back inside.

"I think it would be best if you stayed with the Cullens tonight," I said quietly.

"Will you be here still," she said, "Or do you have to take a shift tonight?"

"I do later," I said, "I'll wait till you are asleep though."

"Alright," she said quietly.

An hour later I held Lauren in my arms as we lay in bed as she tried to fall asleep. I was surprised that she had let me be in bed with her as we hadn't shown each other much physical affection other than hugs or holding hands.

"Will you be careful tonight?" she whispered.

"Of course," I said quietly, "do you doubt my skills?"

"No," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice, "Just I've heard so much about the Volturi and its…its made me worried."

"I know dear," I said, "please don't worry about me, I thought we talked about this already."

"We have," she said sighing, "Just can't help but worry. You are the best thing to happen to me too."

"Thank you," I said rubbing her back, "Get to sleep we have a busy day ahead of us."

I held her tightly as she clung to my chest. A couple of hours later I moved gently so I would not wake her and I made my way to cover my next shift.

Laurens' point of view:

Even though I was worried about the next day's events I slept well in Embry's arms. When I woke the next morning I missed the feel of his arms around me and I wished that he was still here. I was worried that our time was limited. I dressed and walked down stairs where Esme was making breakfast.

I sat at the table not wanting to eat before Embry and some of the other pack members came in for breakfast and for some rest before tonight's meeting. I sat in a chair and watched him sleep, I couldn't bear to be away from him especially since the day was slipping by too quickly. Before I knew it I had to wake Embry up to get ready. Tears filled my eyes as he held my hand as we stood outside while saying goodbye.

"I'll be back soon," he said quietly, "Some of the other imprints are here too."

I nodded not looking up at him.

"Lauren," he said gently and I didn't look up, "Lauren?"

I felt his fingers come under my chin and I forced my eyes to meet his.

"I don't want you to worry about me," he said, "I am doing my job, we are good at this and we have spent a lot of time getting reading for meetings just like this. Please don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry I can't," I said my tears falling, "I've spent so much time alone I just hate the thought of not having you, I can't go back to the time where I was living without you Embry I can't."

"I promise you won't have to," he said hugging me close.

I clung to him as my tears covered his chest.

"I have to go Lauren," he said quietly.

I nodded as he stepped away from my embrace. I watched as he turned and started running towards the forest. I didn't know how long I stood there watching the spot where he had gone.

"Lauren," I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, "Come inside I've made tea for us."

I nodded numbly before I fallowed Emily into the Cullen house. I sat at the table not listing to the other imprints talk as I kept my hands on my cup and stared into it. All went silent as we heard the howls from outside. Chills went through me as I looked at Emily and she confirmed my worst fears.

"Something has happened," she said standing and moving outside.

I followed her, my heart pounding out of my chest. I saw the pack moving carefully out of the forest carrying someone between them. My eyes scanned the faces of the walking but were unable to find where Embry was.

"Where is he," I whispered to Emily.

"Lauren I think…I think he's there," she said.

I took me a moment before I understood what she was saying, he was there but he was the one who was hurt, the one who was hurt because of my freakish ability. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"No," I said as they grew closer to us.

I stood unable to move as they carried him past us and into the house with Carlisle fallowing behind. I made my way to fallow him and for a moment I thought Emily would stop me but she understood that I needed to be with him. I stood in the corner of the room as Carlisle worked on him.

The ones from the Volturi had come to take me I had learned and didn't want to fight, but it seemed that one of their blood lust had been too much for them. They had tried to get past the Cullens and the pack and Embry, scared for me, had jumped to stop him but not before the vampire had crushed his left side.

I felt so grateful for Carlisle as he worked on Embry and that they had enough medication in the house for him not to feel any pain. It was hard to me to see him like that especially knowing that he had thrown himself into danger to keep me safe. Once Carlisle was finished with setting Embry's bones I sat in the chair next to his bed and gently held his right hand. Hours later he finally woke up.

"How do you feel?" I asked pushing his hair away from his face.

"A little sore," he confessed, "and tired."

"I don't blame you," I said, "Carlisle gave you a lot of drugs."

"You're alright," he said.

"Of course I am," I said.

"When I saw that vampire go after you," he said clenching his teeth, "I was so angry and afraid, I don't remember much after that."

"You fought him," I told him, "and you got crushed by him."

He was quiet as if he was trying to remember the fight.

"I'm glad you are alright," he said cupping my cheek.

"I love you Embry," I said amazed with my own boldness of my words.

"I love you too Lauren," he told me quietly.

The next week and a half were spent allowing Embry to heal. I was glad for his quick healing abilities and that he would not have months of pain that normal humans would have. School continued and I found myself growing more and more in love with Embry. I felt a little frustrated at the lack that he hadn't kissed me yet.

"I know that he is waiting for me to be ready," I told Renesmee at lunch time feeling glad that the other Cullens weren't there yet to overhear our conversation, "but I've waited a long time to meet someone, I think I'm ready now."

"I bet," she said, "maybe you can take the first move with him in this."

"Maybe," I told her, "just feels like he should make the first move."

"You'll be waiting for ever for that one then," she said, "Embry is just too much of a gentleman with you Lauren."

"I guess so," I said frowning at the thought.

"Just do it," she said, "or just talk to him about it, he'll give in to whatever you want. I've seen it work with Jacob tons of time."

Before I knew it school was out and I was walking towards Embry while he leaned against the hood of his car. A smile crossed his face as he spotted me.

"How was your day?" he asked hugging me.

"It was good," I told him, "I missed you though."

"Me too," he said.

I climbed into his car and we left the parking lot as he took my hand in his warm one.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight," he said.

"I think I'd like to make dinner for us," I told him, "at my place."

"No Cullens tonight?" he asked since we usually went to their house on Friday nights.

"Not tonight," I said, "we can go over there tomorrow, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Alright," he said as we made our way to my house.

Once at my house I made dinner as we talked quietly. We ate dinner and cleaned up together. Embry cleaned up as I leaned against the counter and watched him. I stepped close to him and put my arms around his waist.

"You alright love?" he asked turning in my arms.

"Yes," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Good," he said kissing my forehead.

He started to pull away but I wouldn't let him go.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Embry?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

"Are you sure," he said.

"Yes," I told him, "I've been waiting a long time."

His eyes darkened as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips press mine. They were warm and soft as I pressed back. He started kissing me and I back. We broke apart moments later breathing hard.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

He touched his forehead against mine and I tightened my arms around him.

"What made this come on," he asked.

"I've…I've been thinking about it since you got hurt," I told him.

"Oh," he said, "I've been thinking about something else."

"Oh?" I said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said quietly as he hugged me tightly and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," he said looking up at me.

"I love you too," I told him before our lips met again.

Months later I found myself sitting in a chair allowing Alice to do my makeup.

"I don't know how in the world I allowed you to talk me into doing my hair and makeup today is beyond me," I told her crossing my arms.

"You are just like Bella was on her wedding day," she told me, "I don't know what the big deal is and you only get married once."

"How many times have you and Jasper been married," I asked her.

"That's different," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I let Alice play dress up with me. An hour later my hair and makeup were finished before I was allowed to look into the mirror. I had to admit that I liked what Alice had done. My makeup looked natural and didn't look overwhelming. We grabbed my dress before Alice, Renesmee, and I drove to the small church where Embry and I would be married.

"I don't think I can do this," I told Renesmee who would be my maid of honor, "He isn't going to want to be with me, I am too closed off and I've been alone for too long."

"He's going to want to marry you," she said calmly, "He loves you."

"You're right," I said, "I know you're right."

"Just take calming breaths," Renesmee said.

I breathed in deeply as we waited for the ceremony to start.

From Embry's point of view:

I was finally getting married to my imprint. I was scared out of my wits as well.

"You know you'll be fine," Quil said, "You finally found a girl who is crazy for you."

I threw him a dark look before checking my watch again, only a few more minutes to go. The door opened to show Carlisle coming through.

"It's time boys," he said.

I took a deep breath before stepping out the door. I stood up at the front of the church as Quil stood with me as my best man. I swallowed hard as Lauren walked through the door and made her way down the aisle. She looked beautiful. She put her small hand in mine when she finally got to the altar.

I looked into her eyes as we said our vows, as we promised to always be there for each other and love one another. I kissed her gently once the preacher announced us man and wife. The reception went by quickly and before we knew it we were on our way to our honeymoon in Hawaii. I held her tightly as we sat on the plane together as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what," I asked.

"For teaching me how to love," she said, "For letting me feel comfortable enough to open up to someone."

"You're welcome," I said kissing her.

She snuggled into my side as we made our way to the rest of our lives.

Tell me what you think. This is the last chapter but I am hoping to start on a sequel soon, so keep your eye out for that!


End file.
